Jealousy
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Hiding too many feelings up on the inside is never a win-win situation. Sometimes not even your friends can help out, and when they do, it might not be in the way you particularly like. People are hurting, and the baby is crying, but what does it take for something so deeply painful to be cured? Canon. One-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: All credit to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros****. **

James giggled, and Harry grinned. The little 9-month-old was lying on his back, watching his father blow bubbles out the end of his wand, giggling every time he did so.

It didn't take much to make James laugh. The tiniest Potter was always smiling, wide eyes always crinkled in delight at the simplest things. The doorbell, the owl, a sneeze. Anything would set the baby into hysterical fits of uncontrollable laughter, and that often got his parents laughing too.

Ginny set down her hairbrush, and made her way down the stairs to the living room.

"Don't wear him out, Harry," she told her husband, smiling at the gurgling baby on the floor, "I'm sure he wants cuddles with Uncle Ronnie and Auntie Hermione."

"I'm sure he does," Harry agreed, "But cuddles from Daddy are so much better, don't you agree, James?"

He lifted James up, and grasped his little hands in his own. James laughed.

"Don't tell them that," Ginny warned, sliding over to Harry's side, and taking her son from his arms.

"What time are they coming, anyway?" Asked Harry, falling back onto the sofa, and beckoning Ginny to do the same.

"They said 5:30," Ginny replied, sitting next to Harry, and placing James on her lap, "But you'll need a bath."

"Me?"

"No, you idiot," Ginny grinned, "James."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, before glancing at the small clock over the mantle.

"It's ten past," He noted, "And they're usually early."

"And?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "I feel like we should have prepared something to do."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "For someone who saved the world, you're not incredibly bright." Harry frowned, but she continued, "I've figured that they've asked to come over so they can talk to us about something."

"How'd you figure that one out?" Harry asked, glancing at Ginny.

"They only call these evening meet ups when they have something to tell us." Ginny explained, "Their proposal? Hermione's Dad's death."

"Oh," Harry said, looking down, "Let's hope it's something good then."

A quarter of an hour later, the doorbell rang, and James shifted onto his knees, beginning to crawl frantically to the door.

"Baby on the loose!" Called Ginny, chasing after James as the infant giggled on his knees. Harry grinned, and went to answer the door.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," Harry smiled, giving them both hugs, and inviting them inside, "You good?"

"Been better," Ron grumbled, rubbing his mittened hands together. Harry frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, but Ron shook his head.

"It's not important." Hermione looked reproachfully up at Ron, before removing her scarf from around her neck.

"It's excessively cold out there." She said, smiling a little, placing the scarf on the hook, "How are you?"

"Good actually," Harry replied, shutting the cold December air out, "But somethings bothering you two."

"I-" began Hermione, but Ginny walked into the hall, holding a giggling James around the middle as he kicked his legs furiously against Ginny's abdomen.

"Hi," Ginny said, after receiving another whack in the stomach, "Please someone take him, he's going to do me damage."

Hermione eagerly reached out her arms, and Ginny quickly plonked James into them. The baby giggled at the sight of his Aunt, tilting his head, and giving her a gummy smile.

"Hi sweetie," Hermione cooed, and James laughed again, "I've heard you've learnt to crawl."

"Don't mention that," Ginny said darkly, after embracing her brother, "One second he's in the living room, next minute, he's at the bottom of the stairs, trying to crawl up!"

"Let's see," Ron said enthusiastically, gesturing for Hermione to put James on the floor. She obliged, and placed the baby on the floor, letting him sit up.

"Mama!"

Ron bent down, and waved his arms in front of James.

"Jamie! Look! It's your Uncle Ron!" He called, and James beamed, reaching out his chubby arms towards Ron.

The baby edged forwards, before falling into his hands, and crawling over to Ron, and collapsing into his arms.

"Hey! He's pretty good at it!" Ron grinned, standing up with James in his arms, and bouncing him up and down.

"Dada." James said, noticing Harry, and wriggling towards him, "Dada!"

"Come here, Jamie," Harry grinned, taking him, and swirling him around, much to James' delight.

"Living room?" Suggested Ginny, and both Ron and Hermione nodded. They all moved over, James' childish giggles breaking the chilly air, making Harry grin.

When they had all sat down; Harry, James, and Ginny on one chair, Ron, and Hermione in the other. They all waited for James to quieten down before they spoke, and it was Harry who did so first.

"For the last time, you two: What's the matter?" He said, looking at his best friends anxiously. Hermione looked into her lap, and began to play with her fingers, whilst Ron's face darkened.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, glancing in bewilderment at Harry.

"Yeah," Ron muttered, "It's complicated."

"We have all evening, if you like," Harry shrugged, "Though James needs to go to bed."

"And he needs a bath," Ginny added, "Hermione?"

"Sure," Hermione said quietly, standing up, and following Ginny into the bathroom.

After running the water, and grabbing a couple of towels, Ginny turned to Hermione, who was holding James.

"Care to explain?"

"I-," Hermione sniffed, "I don't know how to-"

Ginny sighed, taking James, stripping him off, and placing him into the bath. He squealed in glee, bringing his arms down through the water, giggling as droplets flew out, landing on his hair. Ginny knelt next to the bathtub, holding James so he wouldn't fall over, before turning back to Hermione.

"I don't care _how_ you say it, Hermione," she said slowly, "But please do."

"It's just," Hermione replied, eyes on James, "How long did it take you to get James?"

"Oh," Ginny said, running a hand through James' wet hair, "I didn't expect that."

"Well?" Hermione urged her, and Ginny looked sadly back at Hermione.

"We weren't trying," She admitted, "It was a one-time thing."

"That makes me feel even worse!" Hermione whispered, looking teary.

"I only suppose you two are, then," Ginny said quietly, rubbing soap over James' slippery skin.

"Yes." Hermione said soundlessly, "We have been for around 8 months."

"It _will _happen," Ginny said firmly, looking into Hermione's saddened eyes, "Remember Percy and Audrey?" Hermione nodded, "It took them almost a year to conceive Molly."

"I want a baby so bad, Ginny," Hermione breathed, breaking Ginny's gaze, and bringing her eyes back on the giggling baby in the bathtub, "And seeing you and Harry with James," she sucked in a breath, closing her eyes "I'm jealous of you, Ginny."

Ginny's own eyes widened, and she quickly removed her son from the bath, placing him on the towel ladened floor.

"Hermione," Ginny said censoriously, placing a nappy around a wriggling James, and wrapping him up in a blue towel.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered, tears falling into her lap, "I'm being stupid."

"Look, I get it-" Ginny started, but Hermione interrupted her.

"No, you don't," Hermione said miserably, "You didn't have to go through anything like this."

"So?" Ginny countered, "That means nothing. I'll always be here, Hermione, you know that."

Hermione smiled weakly, but at that same moment, a huge 'crash' bounded up the stairs, and both girls were instantly on their feet; running towards the living room.

* * *

Harry watched as Ginny led Hermione out the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. After they had left, and Harry heard the gentle thrum of water hitting the bathtub, he turned back to Ron, who now had his head in his hands.

"What's eating you?" Harry said, leaning back against his chair, looking carefully at Ron.

"Noth-"

"Apparently something is," Harry said firmly, "No point in saying 'nothing' if it's obvious that you're bothered, you know."

"Git," Ron muttered, and Harry frowned.

"Honestly Ron, what on Earth happened?" Harry said for the billionth time this evening.

"And what would you do if I didn't tell you, eh?" Ron scowled, looking up, "What happens to me then? You'll get the Auror department on me?"

Harry blinked.

"I'm not one of your stupid cases, Harry," Ron continued, shooting daggers at his friend, who sustained his bewilderment.

"I know you're not," Harry said slowly, "I just want to know what happened to make you so…"

"So what?" Ron growled, shaking his head.

"So… _unlike Ron." _Harry finished, making Ron glower, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Hell no." Ron muttered, crossing his arms.

The men both continued to sit in silence for a bit; Harry watching Ron worriedly, and the latter sitting glumly in his seat, staring at the pictures that covered the walls.

"Ron-" Harry said quietly, breaking the silence, and reaching out a hand towards his first friend. Ron, however, moved away.

"You wouldn't understand, Harry," Ron said harshly, "Nothing."

"Give me a go, will you?" Harry snapped, having had enough of Ron's bitter tone.

"Fine, I will," Ron spat, getting to his feet, and facing Harry, "I don't get how you're so _oblivious _to what's happening around you!"

"What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?" yelled Harry, standing up to meet Ron's height, "My life is centred around making sure people are safe and happy!"

"A fat load of good that's doing to me and Hermione," Ron sneered, and Harry looked at Ron incredulously.

"What-"

"Exactly," Ron fumed, "You don't even know."

"You need to tell me what's going on!" Harry defended, and Ron scoffed, "_Please _Ron."

Ron pulled out his wand, and aimed a jinx at Harry. It missed, and hit a photo of Harry, Ginny, and James, shattering the glass, before it fell to the floor with a crash.

Harry gaped at Ron, reaching for his own wand, before their wives burst in, stopping short at the scene in front of them; wand facing wand.

"You've got your family!" Ron shouted, ignoring them, "You have your son, your simply _marvellous _job, living in a happy home, people adore you-"

"Is this what's it all about?" Harry yelled, his wand twitching in his hand, "My _child, _for God's sake, Ron!"

Said child began to cry in his mothers' arms, distressed at seeing his usually calm father so riled up.

"What's going on?!" Ginny bellowed, securing James more tightly around the middle. Both men stopped, and Harry's face fell when he saw a sobbing James in Ginny's arms.

"Ron," Hermione said weakly, pulling Ron's wand from his outstretched hand, "What happened down here?"

"I-" Ron started, his arm falling back to his side, "I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Sorry? What on earth for?"

He sighed, falling back onto the sofa, and pressing his palms into his eyes, "I can't do it."

"Do it?"

He looked up, and pulled her down next to him, "I can't give you a baby. It's the least I can do, but yet, I can't do it."

"It's not your fault," Hermione whispered, fresh tears pouring down her face, drawing Ron in closer, "We just need to let nature take its course."

Ron nodded sadly, before looking back up at Harry, who had a still sobbing James pressed firmly against his chest.

"Look, mate," Ron started, "I shouldn't have yelled, said all that stuff, you know."

"I should have figured it out," Harry told him, "You're right, I am oblivious."

"_Ron," _cried Hermione, and Ron shook his head quickly.

"No, you're not," he said hastily, "I should think before I speak."

Harry sat down, dragging Ginny down with him, before replying, "What you said about me; marvellous job, people adore me, that stuff, you know it's not true, right?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, and Hermione placed a hand on his leg to still him.

"It's not true," Harry continued, "I sometimes _loathe _my job. All those stupid missions out of the country when I'd much rather stay here with Ginny. People adore me because of what I did _6 _years ago? The Press apparently assume that my private life is there for sharing, not for me to keep private. It's tough, you know."

"'on." Came a muffled voice, and all the adults turned their attention to James. He had his arms outstretched towards Ron, and was in danger of falling off Harry's lap. Harry put him on the floor, and James crawled frantically towards Ron, grabbing his leg, and getting his feet.

"'on!" He repeated, reaching out his arms, but the lack of contact to something sturdy made him topple back onto the floor. Ron gingerly bent down, and picked up the small blacked haired child. James smiled happily, and grabbed Ron's right ear with his chubby fist.

"You'll be a great Dad, Ron." Harry said quietly, and Ginny nodded her agreement, sliding onto Harry's lap, "But I'll be referring to you as 'on' from now on."

"Don't even think about it," Ron growled, and to everyone's amusement, James growled back.


End file.
